Piet Blom
Piet Blom was een Nederlandse architect, die vooral bekend werd als de ontwerper van thumb|306px|Piet Blom de kubuswoningen in Helmond en Rotterdam Zijn idee dat architectuur draait om de verbetering van de lee fomgeving van mensen, komt in deze woningen dan ook het duidelijkst naar voren. Bloei tot architect Piet Blom wordt op 8 februari 1934 geboren in de Amsterdamse wijk de Jordaan. Hij volgt een opleiding tot timmerman en bouwkundig tekenaar, waarna hij besluit Architectuur te gaan studeren aan de Academie van Bouwkunst in Amsterdam. Hier krijgt hij onder meer les vanAldo van Eyck , wiens configuratieve stijl hij overneemt en verder ontwikkelt. Tijdens zijn studie loopt Blom stage bij het architectenbureau van Herman Knijtijzer, waar hij aan diverse projecten werkt. Blom kan echter moeilijk zijn ei kwijt in deflatarchitectuur waar dit bureau zich met name mee bezig houdt. In 1962, het laatste jaar van zijn studie aan de academie, maakt Blom een stedenbouwkundig plan voor een verstelijking tussen Amsterdam en Haarlem getiteld 'Ark van Noach' Nog hetzelfde jaar wint hij met zijn ontwerp voor het Pestalozzi-kinderdorp de Prix de RBlom aan het werkome. De beurs die hij hiermee verdient, gebruikt hij voor de uitwerking van een visie gericht tegen de monotone woningbouw bestaande uit flats enrijtjeshuizen . De studie wordt in 1965 onder de titel 'Wonen als algemeen stedelijk dak' gebundeld uitgegeven door de Vereniging van Dakpannenfabrikanten Nedaco. In de visie ontwerpt Blom een stad bestaande uit twee niveaus: een openbare ruimte op de begane grond met daarboven woningen die als het ware het dak van de stad vormen. Hiermee is in feite zijn eerste idee van wat hij later uitwerkt als 'kubuswoningen' geboren. Aan de slag als architect In 1967 richt Blom zijn eigen architectenbureau op in Monnickendam. Nog geen twee jaar later wordt in Hengelo zijn eerste complex van 184 woningen, genaamd de Kasbah (1969-1976) opgeleverd. De woningen worden gebouwd op kolommen, zodat de onderliggende ruimte open blijft en voor gemeenschappelijke doeleinden gebruikt kan worden. Het oorspronkelijke doel van 'het realiseren van een stedelijk dak' loopt eigenlijk uit op een mislukking, in die zin dat de wijk niet in een binnenstedelijke omgeving, maar aan de rand van een uitbreidingswijk wordt gerealiseerd. In 1969 ontwerpt Blom mensa De Bastille voor de Technische Hogeschool van Twente in Drienerlo. De jonge architect kiest heel bewust voor een mensa in de vorm van een fort, om duidelijk aan te geven dat hij ontevreden is met de locatie buiten he t centrum. Als variant op het stedelijk dak van Hengelo, ontwerp Blom in 1972 in Helmond zijn eerste kubuswoningen. Woningen die zes jaar later aan de Blaak in Rotterdam nogmaals worden gebouwd. Elke woning bestaat uit een op een zeshoekige kolom geplaatste kubus van drie verdiepingen. Tussen 1976 en 1984 ontwerpt Blom verder onder andere de nieuwe kunstacademi e van Groningen, Acadamie Minerva en woongebouw Spaanse kade en de Schreierstoren in Rotterdam. Uiterst opmerkelijk is het ontwerp dat hij in 1988 maakt voor een 'Russisch paleisje' in Amersfoort, Woonhuis De Waal . Aan het begin van de jaren negentig maakt Blom een ontwerp voor 130 woon/werkwoningen in de Amersfoortse wijk Kattenbroek, genaamd Woningbouw Gesloten Stad. Blom omschrijft zijn woningen als 'een totaal nieuwe omgevingssoort (…), waarbij je het woord wonen vergeet'. Omdat de verkoop van duurdere woningen stagneert, worden er uiteindelijk maar 33 woningen gerealiseerd. Tot grote ergernis van Blom wordt er veel aan het oorspronkelijke onderwerp gewijzigd, wat hem doet besluiten zich terug te trekken. In 1994 wordt het laatste utiliteitsgebouw van Blom (in samenwerking met Hans van der Erk) opgeleverd, een romantisch kantoorpand voor het Gasbedrijf Midden Kennemerland in Heemskerk In 1994 wordt het laatste utiliteitsgebouw van Blom (in samenwerking met Hans van der Erk) opgeleverd, een romantisch kantoorpand voor het Gasbedrijf Midden Kennemerland in Heemskerk. last but not least Piet Blom was met zijn apart ogende bouwsels een unieke figuur in de Nederlandse architectuurwereld. Samen met Aldo van Eyck en Herman Hertzberger wordt hij wel tot de belangrijkste vertegenwoordigers van het Hollands structuralisme gerekend. Piet Blom overleed in 1999 in Denemarken. Zijn zoon Abel Blom heeft inmiddels zijn eigen architectenbureau opgericht en treedt zo in de voetsporen van zijn vader. thumb|354px|De kubes woningenthumb